Surprise
by No Hugs Peach
Summary: Okay, so I wrote this back in May, one my first stories for Ouran High School Host Club that was just a one-shot. I'm sorry it's not that good or long, but I tried. I had Mori on the brain.


Surprise (a Mori one-shot)

"Would anyone like some more tea?" Tamaki asked the ladies near him. "Of course Tamaki-kun." They sighed. Tamaki signaled me over so I filled their cups with a smile, hoping they would get fat. "Ah, it's four o'clock; I must get home!" I declared happily, bowing out. I fled to a restroom where I ditched my ugly dress and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. My look was complete with my baseball cap covering my red hair.

_Man, the Host Club is the most retarded thing ever! I was only dragged in because I broke a stupid window with a baseball. My first homerun and I end up working there._

Checking both ways, I ducked out of the restroom into the main hallway. Then I ran; no bolted, to my on-campus apartment and put the dress in there thinking; '_Whoever designed these outfits knew nothing about fashion, but knew how to overprice cotton.' _Then I went to the rose garden. Getting there, I sat in a gazebo and took out my journal and walkman. "Awesome." I sighed as the first song came on, 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift.

_ I know how I go on and on about how I hate the Host Club, but the thing is I don't hate it __that much__. Tamaki signals me with his hand and so does everyone else. That way, I can listen to my walkman while I'm serving and no one ever notices. Ohmygosh! Somebody's in the garden!_

_Well, that was Kyouya, letting me know that my debt has been going down and I only have 900 yen left. Goody, but with the price of tea I won't be done until next year. The rich jerks couldn't even remember my birthday. Evil guys. The best birthday ever, that's what a sixteenth birthday is supposed to be. Usually I don't complain because it is entertaining to see how desperate some girls are. But, today I can't believe them. Not one of them, not even Haruhi, could remember that today, May 26 is my birthday! But everyone was worried about 'American Day'. Trying to make it look American but almost killing me when I suggested casual instead of Homecoming style. Tamaki dressed as a football player! Oh shit, I'm crying. On my first journal entry too, that reminds me, I have to send my sister a thank-you card. Long-distance calls are too expensive at the moment. Well, I had better go._

_-Rose_

I closed the book that was my journal and put it away. "Rose!" A voice called, I recognized it as Haruhi's. So I ran towards her, for some reason she always got lost here while I didn't. "Haruhi-chan, what brings you here?" I asked once I caught up with her, being careful not to show my tears. "Rose-chan, what's wrong?" She asked apparently noticing what I didn't want her to. "Nothing. I was just thinking." I lied. "Rose-chan, that's a lie. Now come on. Tamaki asked me to get you. He said something about 'American Traditions'. I don't think he actually knows any though. By the way, that's a nice flower you have." She said, noticing the red flower I had pinned to my large purse for today. "Thanks, it's a fake poppy. In America right now, it's Memorial Day. People buy these flowers all weekend, and then wear them today." I explained as we walked up stairs. "Maybe that's what he wants you for; researching American traditions." She shrugged as we arrived in the darkened room.

"Surprise! Happy Sweet Sixteen Rose!" The guys shouted as the lights came on and balloons fell around them. Then someone hugged me from behind. I turned to see my sister, Harmony. Then I hugged her tightly as we spun around quickly with a squeal. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a party planned!" I asked once we stopped hugging. "I do! This one! Happy Sweet Sixteen Rose!" She said, hugging me again, this time without the squealing. "Happy Eighteenth Birthday, you are officially an adult. You just can't drink!" I joked as I congratulated her. "So, which one is which? I have a vague idea, but I don't want to get them mixed up." Harmony said shyly. "Oh, this is Tamaki-kun, Kyouya-kun, Hikaru-kun, Koaru-kun, Haruhi, Hunny-kun, and Takadashi-kun." I introduced, leading her to each person. "Can I just call him Taka-san?" Harmony asked since we both knew she would butcher his name. "Actually, everyone calls him Mori-kun." I assured her, laughing a little. She smiled then, as though she knew something I didn't.

"Well, I'm getting food. Can anyone show me where the cake is?" She asked the Hosts. "I can, come with me!" Hunny said happily, pulling her along. Ironically, the few friends I had made outside the Host Club had come as well, though I didn't have a chance to introduce her to them, but they were all laughing, dancing and talking. "Rose-chan, can I have this dance?" Takadashi asked, offering me a hand as 'Kiss From A Rose' came on. I nodded so we stepped away from the tables and chairs, and danced slowly. As the song ended he looked down at me, and _kissed_ me! So I did the only thing I could; kiss back.


End file.
